Strange new world
by loekie
Summary: What happens when two Gods from different times meet?


You all think you are rid of me don't you

You all think you are rid of me don't you? Well.. hate to burst your bubble kiddies… who do you think takes care of things in the middle-east? Afghanistan? Iraqi and so on…? True most of us have died, gotten themselves killed, and the rest 'retired' now it is just me and that blond ditz of a sister of mine and let me tell you… it isn't a pick-nick. Things sure have changed… the people, the weapons… it is all a lot harder to control and I have to listen to my sister's complaints about that all the time. I swear if I have to listen to her yap on about that one more time… I tell you… sometimes I even miss that damn goody-two-shoes little half-brother of mine… at least things weren't as dull and boring with him around and hey… he did do us all a favor wasting our father… that old fool…. Yep… my family's is one screwed up bunch.

I must say though… it all never really mattered anymore after SHE died…. It never really was the same after her annoying little companion told me about her death. I had already known of course. I always used to keep taps on my favorite. Her icy blue eye's that you could just drown in… just as much as they could sent shivers of fear down your back and let me tell you, it even worked on me…. Her touch though, for such a strong powerful woman, was gentle and soft and I still find my mind roaming, her soft lips on mine, her hands wondering down my body, her soft moans as my lips found her neck…. Ahum… well.. let's not go there and remind me to kill my sister later for I am sure she must be behind this….

Now for the reason I'm LA… some moron has challenged the Senior partners and was 'raging' war against them. It is supposed to be quit a fight and well by lack of something better to do I've come to this dark and dank alleyway in the pouring rain watching as a brunette bacchae runs down the alley jumping over the fence. I sometimes really pity these beings having to walk everywhere…. A blond comes out from in the shadows and the two talk. Then a black guy joined them… mortally wounded. He wouldn't last long.

"Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight. My game was tight" he now tells the two his voice already seems to grow weaker as he does this. he asked about someone named Wesley.

Someone else jumps down from the fence and my interest is awoken. She had pale blue skin with a leathery suit that covered most of her thin, lean body and I can just sense the power she possesses. She cocks her head as she tells them this about this Wesley's death and that she wishes to do more violence. I smile... her spirit reminding me of… NO! I reprimand myself, not going there… she's gone… millennia ago already and that is just the way it is. I watch as the four fight a group of filthy creatures… ever since my brother died things had certainly gone all wrong down below.

Halfway into the fight the black guy had been killed but I'm impressed with the mortal's skill. The three that are leftover fight for whatever they are worth and especially the blue one is amazing. When they are finally finished they pick up their fallen friend and the blue one sais something about going to get that Wesley guy.

They later meet up in a dilapidated 'hotel' where they bury their friends…. I watch for some reason I'm intrigued. The blue one looks confused and pained. The other two just look struck with grieve.

I'm now stood at the graves. I don't fully understand the concept of death. They were gone? Where? Why and who had decided it had been their time? I look beside me at the two half-breeds that had survived. They look absolutely awful grief-stricken. Do I look the same? I don't know. When we finally head in doors I frown sensing a power nearby. I glance around but see nothing

The brown-haired half-breed looks at me "what is it?" he asked his voice flat and tired without emotion.

I shake my head "nothing" I respond. Maybe I'm going crazy. I sigh how things had changed… I used to rule this world, without mercy and now I am grieved but two simple life taken. I now find I cannot even trust myself and my senses for I am sure I feel someone watching us.

Now the blond looks at me with – is it concern? I can't quit tell – "you alright blue?" he asked his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Yes" I nod, then cock my head "you two should rest" I tell them… they are injured and I can tell their bodies ache and are tired.

The other vampire was already on the stairs "my thoughts exactly" he says taking one last glance outside.

The blond followed his grand-sire up the stairs and soon there was no sounds heard but the sounds from outside. I keep having the feeling of eyes on me and frown "show yourself" I commanded glad to hear my voice sounding strong, without a quiver.

There was a cocky laugh and a flash of blue light "busted" he simply smiled leaning against a wall. He was tall dark, with long, thick curling dark-brown hair that formed his strong facial features and his well trimmed beard. His gray eyes sparkled and there was some sort of unnoticeable glow around him. He was wearing a brow leather vest set, a big belt and a beautiful silver buckle. There was a earring of a dagger in his left ear, he had metal gauntlets on his wrists and his sword was strapped casually on his back. An amused cocky smile appeared on his face his muscular arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Who are you?" I now demand getting to my feat narrowing my eyes.

The man shakes his head "nobody knows us anymore…" he sighs sadly "the name's Ares god of war"

I frown "you are a god?" I ask cocking my head taking in the image before me. I sense his power and was wondering what he could want.

"Who are you?" I now hear him ask. "I am Illyria, god king of the primordium, shaper of things…" I answer him. I hear a laugh "are you now?" his smooth voice asks "my father used to be a god-king…" he shook his head "long time ago…"

I narrow my eyes "I was here before humans took over…" I tell him. The brunette seems unimpressed pushing himself of from the wall. He looks at me "and then you died" he shrugs his shoulders. "But I have returned" I simply state my head held high. He makes eye-contact "in the body of a mortal" he sais. I cock my head "yes, incapable of sustaining my true glory…" I say bitterly. The loss of my powers still cuts me deep. I am grateful Wesley spared my life, but without my power, who am I? It is all still new to me, this world these emotions? Yes I really just said that did I not? This shell must be clouding my judgement. He seems to read my mind as he speaks next "things sure have changed since out peak" he sighs. I nod "everything is different" I agree. "Just hang in there" he suddenly tells me "this place… it grows on you"

I once again cock my head not understanding but before I can say anything else there was a flash of blue light and the god had disappeared… I look around to try and sense him but he really is gone this time. I feel a rare smile on my lips and wonder if I will ever see the fellow god again.

((alright this is like my first time attempting the characters Illyria and Ares and criticism and reviews would be greatly appreciated oooh also if you want more… let me know…))


End file.
